


My Savior

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, possessive!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time requesting so I don’t know what I’m saying :) I am a huge Matt Cohen fan and I really liked seeing his take on Michael. Can you write Michael like he’s very distant and cold and he actually knows what’s up with everything but doesn’t show any emotion. Y/N is a nerdy girl who likes supernatural books and really into Michael and she starts praying to him even though she knows he’s not real and one day she’s in some trouble and Michael helps her which leads to very hot smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

Warnings: Smut, edging, rough sex, possessive!Michael

Fic:

He’d always been your favorite angel. Ever since he’d shown up in the “Supernatural” books, you’d prayed to him. You were under no illusion that he was real, it was just nice to have someone to talk to after a long day. You felt comfortable telling him anything and everything; even if you were talking to an imaginary character he was still a comfort.

Then you’d started seeing him, or rather you saw a man who looked an awful lot like what you imagined Michael to look like. He was tall with striking green eyes, dark hair, and a handsome face. Maybe it was just your imagination, but you’d seen him several times. He was a stranger passing you on the sidewalk, a man waiting at the bus station, the guy driving the car next to yours. One time you’d even tried to approach him, but when you got close, he disappeared behind a crowd and you’d lost him.

It was strange to see this man over and over again, day after day. He almost seemed to be following you, though you doubted that. He had no interest in you; you’d never even seen him look at you.

The walk signal pops up and you step into the street. Screeching wheels sound on the pavement and everything seems to slow down. A blue car hurtles toward you and fear glues you to the ground. The only thing you can think to do is pray.

Then the street and the city are gone. You’re in your bedroom and two strong arms are wrapped around you from behind. The arms slip away, but you’re still too scared to move. “Are you hurt?” a man asks. Your eyes go wide when he moves to stand in front of you.

“Am - am I - is this Heaven?” you ask.

“No, I believe this is where you reside, am I wrong?” the man asks.

“ Michael?” you ask, unsure if what was happening was real or just some coma induced vision.

“So you know me then,” Michael chuckles.

“Do I?” you ask.

“Quite,” he responds, “Is it not your voice I hear every night before you fall asleep? I’ve heard you Y/N, every prayer.”

“But, I thought you were in Hell, with Lucifer,” you state.

“Correct,” Michael says. He guides you to your bed and sits you on the edge. “My brother and I were both sent to the cage, but I escaped.” His hands cup your face and you begin to wonder what he’s doing. “Checking your body for wounds,” he explains, “As you did not answer my question.”

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” you tell him, “You saved my life, thank you.”

“You are very welcome Y/N,” he says, “But I owe you much more.”

“What do you mean?” you question.

“You’re the reason I’m here,” he says, “I heard your voice and I followed it out of Hell.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you say, brushing off his comments, “I’m just a nerd who likes books. I don’t have the power to help an archangel escape from Hell.”

“Then you’re more powerful than you realize,” Michael says as he hooks two fingers beneath your chin and lifts your gaze to his, “You are my savior.” Your heart beats wildly as Michael leans in, his lips brushing yours. “I owe you everything,” he whispers.

You draw your lip between your teeth. Here was the angel you loved, sitting beside you, offering himself to you and all you could do was chew your bottom lip. You wish you had more courage.

Michael smiles as he leans in again, this time his lips brushing your ear. “I can hear your thoughts Y/N,” he whispers softly. Your breathing hitches as he leans back, something inside you clicks. You take his face between your hands and crash your lips against his.

His arms slide around your waist and he pulls you so that you straddle his lap. You drape your arms over his shoulders and card your fingers through his hair. One of his hands moves up to cradle the back of your head, deepening the kiss as he slides his tongue into your mouth. You hum as you cave to the whim of his expert tongue.

You’d always imagined he would be shy and gentle, but you could tell you were wrong. He knew exactly where to touch you and he wasn’t exactly gentle. His fingertips dug into your skin and his teeth grazed your neck. Michael breaks away from you just long enough to pull your shirt over your head, his following soon after.

“Michael,” you whisper as you drag your fingernails down his bare chest, “Are you sure I’m not dead?”

“You are very much alive,” Michael mumbles against your skin. His hands splay flat against your lower back and between your shoulder blades, pulling you flush against him. “I’ve been watching over you ever since you saved me from Hell,” Michael whispers, “I wanted to approach you, but I didn’t know how.” He sucks the skin of your neck between his lips as you tilt your head back, giving him better access.

“Michael, I want you,” you moan as you rock your hips down against him. Michael grunts at the feeling.

His hands slide down to your ass and he pulls you down against him. “I wanted you from the second I heard your voice,” Michael groans, “Wanted to take you and make you mine.”

“Yes, Michael,” you moan, “I want you to take me.” Michael’s eyes turn dark with lust as his cock grows harder and harder. He thrusts his hips up to meet yours as his hands move to the clasp of your bra. The material falls away as he slides the straps down your arms. Your head falls back as he sucks your nipple into his mouth, your back arching as his hand comes up to cup your neglected breast.

His actions are rough and animalistic, sucking and biting, squeezing and pulling. He marks you as his with each bruise that blooms on your body. “Please, Michael,” you groan as you grind yourself against him, “I need to feel you inside me.” Your panties were soaked and your core ached, begging to be filled.

Michael grunts before waving a hand. Your pants, shoes, and socks disappear, but your wet panties stay in place. Michael is completely naked and his erect cock presses against your thigh.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Michael growls as his fingers travel down your body, “Wondered what you’d taste like.” You moan as his fingers dip into your panties and slide against your dripping slit. “You’re so wet for me Y/N,” Michael says with a smirk as he teases your folds and clit, “Want my thick cock inside that tight little pussy don’t you? I’ll make you scream my name as I fuck you senseless.”

You weren’t sure where an angel had learned to talk like that, but you couldn’t say that you minded. “Yes, fuck me,” you beg, “Make me yours. Make me scream your name.”

Michael pulls his fingers from your panties and cups your sex, running a finger along your cloth covered slit. His fingers hook into your panties and pull them to the side, exposing your wet folds to the cool air. A whimper escapes your lips as he pushes a single thick finger into you. Your hips careen towards his hand, prompting him to slide his finger in and out of you. “Mmm,” you hum as he works you right to the edge of orgasm. The knot in your stomach is so close to breaking that you body tenses in anticipation. His finger curls before he pulls it from you, making you whimper. Michael brings his finger up to his lips and sucks the digit between them.

“Delightful,” he hums. Michael reaches back down, pulling your panties firmly to the side. “Hold these just like this,” Michael instructs you. You reach behind you, holding your panties just as Michael had told you to do. He helps to lift your hips and positions your entrance above your length.

“Oh God!” you cry out as he pulls your hips down and sheaths his cock deep inside you. Your free hand fists in his hair and tug, begging him to move.

“My father has no place here,” Michael informs you. He leans in and kisses your breasts, sucking the nipples into his mouth as he guides your hips up and back down again.

You moan as his thick cock fills you over and over. His hands guide you up and down, pulling you hard against him as he thrusts up into you. Michael’s lips graze your skin as he moves them to your mouth. His lips capture yours as your walls grow tight around him.

“Michael,” you groan, your hand tugging his hair. The knot in your stomach is close to snapping again and you circle your hips, gaining delicious friction against your clit.

“Not yet,” Michael growls, pulling himself from you. You whimper at the loss, but Michael presses his lips to yours, shushing you. Michael lifts you up and lies you back against the bed. His hands trail down your body, bringing you back from the edge as he pulls your panties down and tosses them to the side.

Michael’s lips kiss a trail up your body as he moves to hover above you. “Michael, please,” you beg.

“I want to make you mine,” Michael mumbles against the skin of your neck.

“I want that,” you tell him, “I want to be yours.” Michael smiles against your skin as he pushes your legs further apart with his knees. His forearms come to rest on either side of your head. He settles himself between your legs before thrusting back into you, hitting spots deep inside you with each hard thrust.

The bed rocks with each of Michael’s powerful thrusts and you cry out as your back arches off the bed. “Yes, yes, yes!” you cry as your walls grow tight again. This time Michael doesn’t let up.

You drag your fingernails down his back as his cock throbs against your walls. Michael’s body tenses as he fights to keep his pace, his thrusts faltering ever so slightly.

“Yes, Michael!” you shout as the knot in your stomach is finally allowed to break. Your orgasm hits you hard after having been held back for so long. Your back arches off the bed and your walls clamp down hard around him as you dig your fingertips into his shoulders.

“Y/N,” Michael grunts, his voice louder with each thrust until he meets his end. Michael’s hands fist in the sheets beside your head as his eyes glow blue, his grace shining through them. You can even see a hint of the shadow of his wings behind him as he cums. His cock pulses and he spills his warmth inside you, his cum spilling out of you as he pulls himself from you.

Michael rolls to your side and wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his chest. You trace random patterns across his chest as you come down from your high.

“My savior,” Michael muses as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear and cups your cheek in his hand. You can feel the blush rising to your cheeks. Michael leans in and presses his lips to yours gently as his hands caress the bruises he’s left on your body.

“My angel,” you whisper shyly. Michael smiles at the pet name.

“I’ll be anything and everything you want me to be,” Michael says before leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
